half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Fast Headcrab
The Fast Headcrab is a Headcrab subspecies previously unknown before the Combine invasion. It is unknown whether they were native to Xen but never encountered before, a recent mutation, or whether they are the result of the genetic manipulation of a normal Headcrab by the Combine for use as biological weapons. Overview The Fast Headcrab (also called teh Spider Headcrab) looks much slimmer and more agile than a normal Headcrab, having thinner, spindly legs; smoother, lighter bodies and no visible mouthparts. Fast Headcrabs share many of the vocalisations of the standard Headcrab. Examined up close, Fast Headcrabs have wart-like bumps on their skin. The legs of a Fast Headcrab also have elongated claws, which as well as serving as weapons and a means to latch on to surfaces, waiting to attack unsuspecting prey. This is seen in Half-Life 2: Episode One, Lowlife. They drop off when the player gets too close or shines their flashlight on them. Fast Headcrabs have been seen cooked and eaten by Vortigaunts which suggests that they are somewhat palatable as a food source, at least by the Vortigaunts. Fast Headcrabs are more commonly seen eaten than standard Headcrabs, which probably indicates they taste better than standard Headcrabs. The Fast Headcrab is first seen at Station 6. When going back to Arlene after leaving with the Airboat, she appears to have been killed by the only Fast Headcrab of the area, although it did not turn her into a Fast Zombie. Behavior and skills The Fast Headcrab attacks in much the same way as a normal Headcrab, and does about the same amount of damage. The main difference is that Fast Headcrabs close distance between themselves and their target very quickly before proceeding to leap at the target frantically. Their speed and unpredictable movement patterns make them difficult targets, and they can be very dangerous in groups of three or more. Fast Zombie Like all other Headcrabs, Fast Headcrabs can latch onto a human's head and take control of their nervous system, creating a mindless 'zombie' that submits to the will of the Headcrab. Fast zombies have a number of key differences to standard zombies, including increased speed and agility. Since Fast Headcrabs lack a beak, it is unknown how they take control of their hosts. They could possibly use their longer than average legs to burrow deep into the host's body and manipulate the nervous system through the spine rather than directly manipulating the motor cortex of the victim. Another theory is that this species of Headcrab has hooked teeth that helps them hold on when they latch on. Tactics Fast Headcrabs can be defeated with the same tactics as Standard Headcrabs, but their attacks are slightly more powerful and their agility makes them harder to hit. Gallery File:Fast headcrab concept.jpg|Concept art. File:Headcrab fast beta.jpg|Beta Fast Headcrab. File:Arlene dead fast headcrab.jpg|First appearance, near Arlene's corpse. File:All-knowing Vort singing.jpg|At the end of the Canals, roasting above the All-Knowing Vortigaunt's fire. File:All-knowing vortigaunt notice.jpg|Ditto. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Headcrabs Category:Enemies Category:Ted Backman designs Category:Xen creatures